Skydiving
by Ihearsantaclaus
Summary: The gang is stuck in a plane crashing towards walmart and they dont have enough parachutes!and a obese Kagome(lots of character bashing esp. Kagome)


Hi!Hi! Just so ya know this is my first fanfic thinger....so please be nice!(no flames)

I got the idea from a FF9 fic that I read a LONG time ago( I don't even remember the name!)...so enjoy!( And by the way there is a lot of character bashing in here especially kagome! So if you don't like that kind of thing press the back button NOW!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or that fanfic I got this idea from(please don't sue!)

**SKYDIVING**

Inuyasha, Miroku,Shippou,Sango,Kagome,Kikyo,Sesshomaru,Jaken,and Naraku are all in an airplane together, something goes wrong and they are told that they must jump from the plane to survive. But the only problem is that there are only 8 parachute backpack things and there are 9 of them uhoh...

Inuyasha: Oh crap! Im not staying here!(Grabs parachute) I have to go and save the world from all of the evil demons!(jumps from the plane. Bringing the parachute was pointless for him because as soon as he jumped out his big M.C. Hammer pants helped him Float safely to the ground)

**Obese Kagome**: INUYASHA!INUYASHA!INUYASHA!

**Everybody:** SHUT UP!!

**ObeseKagome**:(goes to a corner sits down and pulls out 7 twinkies and starts stuffing her face)

**everybody**:(sweatdrop)

**Naraku**: OOHHH! TWINKIES! Can I have one?

**ObeseKagome**:( throws twinkie at him)

**Naraku**:(eats whole thing in one bite including the wrapper)

**Sango**: Well im not staying here anymore! I have a meeting with my psychiatrist at 3:00 because he thinks Im crazy or something because I am seeing my dead, weird, psychotic little brother wandering around all the time trying to kill me..oh well...( Grabs parachute and jumps off the plane)

**Naraku**:( coughcough)

(Awkward silence)

**Naraku**: Well I've gotta go to... I need to go pick up my monkey coat from the dry cleaners and I have a strange craving for some cheetos....bye( jumps off plane)

There are now only 5 parachutes left

**Sesshomaru**: I must be going now also because I just realized that I hateall of you people and I have a tea party with Naraku in an hour! And OH MY GOSH!Rin!....applejuice!....uhoh!(hurriedly grabs parachute and jumps gracefully from the plane)

**Jaken**: Lord Sesshomaru!!!wait!!!(looks out the door of the plane with a worried expression on his face) uh....(slowly gets parachute and puts it on)err...

**Miroku**:(kicks Jaken off the plane,since he weighs about 2 pounds he blows away into the spinning blade thingys on the wing of the plane and gets shredded into 8 million pieces,but his legs some how remain whole and land back in the plane)

**ObeseKagome**:(who just finished eating twinkies and has cream all over her face and hair runs over and grabs the legs,then pulls out a random George Forman grill from her big ass back pack and starts cookin')

Now they only have 3 backpacks left and the plane is quickly crashing down towards walmart.

**Miroku**: Well....I must go for there are many women that I havent ahem "met" yet...oh yes! Ialmost forgot!( Pulls out cell phone with playboy cover on it) I need to call and register with the sex offenders list!(takes backpack and jumps from plane)

**ObeseKagome**:( just finished eating her tasty frog legs) Well Im not staying here to die! I still havent tasted all of the worlds potato salad!!( Takes backpack and jumps from the plane, the plane shakes a little from the 500 pound lady jumping off of it)

**Kikyo**: Well Shippou I have lived a long good life...well until now....everybody hates me now.......but what im trying to say is that I want you to have the last backpack.

**Shippou**: Thats very kind of you Kikyo but you don't have to do that because Kagome didnt takea parachute backpack,she took her giant yellow one!

They both stand there in silence and listen to Kagomes screams as she crashes towards Walmart. Then they hear a loud BOOM!! And see a giant mushroom cloud when kagome hits the ground.

**HotfrenchbreadladyatWalmart**: Hot french bread! Get your fresh hot french bread!

**ObeseKagome**:(missing about all of her teeth and has a blackeye) MMMM!!!!french bread!(Attacks lady)

**Frenchbreadlady**: Ok!Ok! Its yours you crazy B!$h!

**ObeseKagome**:(sits there chowing down on french bread as the building collapses on her)

THE END!!!!

Ya! I finished my first fic! Remember no flames perdy please!( And by the way I don't have anything against obese people I just like the way it sounds..haha...obese)


End file.
